


Paint

by ironicbee7



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, sher
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicbee7/pseuds/ironicbee7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnolia is boring</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint

Tins littered the floor creating an obstacle course that greeted Greg as he opened the door. Without making a sound he carefully picked his way through the mess and entered the lounge, not bothering to place his suitcase down. All the furniture was pressed into the middle of the room and covered with paint splattered dustsheets. The far wall was covered in an array of different paints, all varying in shades and finishes. In the middle of the chaos was you, staring straight at him with one hand on your hip whilst other held a paint brush. 

“I can explain. You are supposed to be in Scotland tonight.”

“I don’t see how that is relevant but please do enlighten me.” He fought to keep the amusement out of his voice, you looked adorable. Hair was falling out of your messy bun and small paint smudges scattered your hair line.

A small grin appeared on your lips, he was not angry at you. Carefully you tucked the paintbrush into the pocket of your dungarees and walked to stand next to Greg. He turned his head to face you and silently raised an eyebrow, encouraging you to continue your explanation. 

“Magnolia is so boring so I thought I would change it for you. It was supposed to be a surprise but someone ruined that by not sticking to his schedule.”

Greg’s face lit up in a smile as he snuck his hand into your rear pocket and pulled you closer to him. He ran his eyes over the paint decorating his normally white wall. 

“I like the blue.”

You shot him an unimpressed look. “There are six blue paints Greg. Which one specifically?”

He chuckled and ran his hand through his hair before pointing to a deep blue swatch that was still drying. The nod of your head yet he know that you agreed before the paint brush came into vision as you artistically bobbed him on the nose. You walked away and found another paintbrush which you threw at him.

“Good, because the one I bought enough tins of to paint this place. So don’t just stand there and look pretty detective, I’m not Sherlock, I actually want you to do some work.”

His hearty chuckle was followed by “yes ma’am” before you both started painting. You both worked on different walls with you painting the lower half and Greg the upper, with the use of a step to reach the ceiling join. Eventually all the walls were covered and you stopped to admire your handiwork. The room looked inviting and more homely than the previously stark, clinical whiteness though the smell of paint was beginning to become over whelming despite the open windows. You put your paint brush down and rocked your weight between the heel and balls of your feet before announcing;

“Last one in the shower is a rotten egg.”

You took off heading straight upstairs, not needing to check that Greg was following whilst laughing at your own childishness. Once inside the bathroom you turned the shower on hot and stripped, not bothering to fold your clothes instead leaving them scattered around the now steamy room. Standing in the shower the water cascaded onto your head and shoulders as you awaited company and he didn’t take long to join you. As he opened the shower door you announced that he was the rotten egg earning you a huge grin. Greg wrapped his arm around you and quickly turned the shower to cold causing you to jump before he increased the temperature. 

 

“That’s not playing fair.”  
He merely grinned at your comment before pushing your back against the tiles and pressing his lips to yours.


End file.
